Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electromagnetic relays and more particularly to electromagnetic relays including a coil with coil body and wending; an L-shaped core whose longitudinal leg is arranged axially in the coil body and whose transverse leg lies perpendicular thereto at a first face of the coil; an L-shaped armature which forms an air gap with one end opposite a first end of the core, and which is mounted with its other end at the second end of the core such that, given a closed air gap, core and armature approximately form a rectangle, wherein a magnet system is formed by coil, core and armature; a basic element of insulating material which is connected with the magnet system at the side of the coil opposite the armature and in which the basic element includes at least one stationary contact element and at least one contact spring that cooperates therewith as a moving contact element and wherein the contact elements are respectively connected to terminal elements; and a slide transferring the armature motion to the at least one contact spring.